


Extra Large Skittles

by Queen_Preferences



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Gay, Hardycest - Freeform, Incest, M/M, Skittles, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 02:33:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8603782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Summary: Summary: Jeff wants skittles.





	

Title: Extra Large Skittles

Author: Queen_Preferences

Rating: K+

Fandom: Wrestling

Series: none

Pairings: Jeff/Matt (Hardycest)

Characters: Jeff Hardy, and Matt Hardy.

Summary: Jeff wants skittles.

Disclaimer: Wrestling is not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fan fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews, and comments are welcomed.

* * *

"Do you love me?"

Matt Hardy turned to stare at his baby brother with a guarded expression. Jeff gave him a innocent smile as he skipped towards his big brother, wrapping his arms around Matt's waist.

"Do you love me, Matty?"

"Y-yes." Matt Hardy answered slowly.

"How much do you love me?"

"What did you do?"

Jeff Hardy pouted at the question before his face twisted into an innocent smile as he moved closer towards the door. "Nothing I just wanted to know how much you love me, unless you don't love me."

"Jeff what did you do?"

"Let say hypothetically someone you love, very much ordered an extra large skittle bag online with your credit card." Jeff whispered as he sent Matt his best pleading eyes.

Matt Hardy didn't even get mad he simply just smiled. "You better be lucky I love you, baby boy."


End file.
